


Please

by YourMajestyJinx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Please dont kill me, just royed porn with some daddy kink, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyJinx/pseuds/YourMajestyJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royed porn with some daddy kink that's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Porn for my friend Edward  
> its also my first time posting my writing here in over a year yikes  
> also please be gentle its my first time writing porn

Mustang pushed Ed to the bed, stepping back to take of his military jacket and shirt. Ed moved himself to the head of the bed, taking off his own shirt and throwing it fuck-knows-where. 

Roy pounced on the bed, practically attacking Ed’s pants with how aggressively he was taking them off. He threw them and Ed’s boxers off the bed, grinning wolfishly. 

Roy grasped Ed’s erection and started to move his hand up and down it, while the other hand twisted his nipple harshly, causing Ed to gasp and arch his back against the mattress. 

“You like that?” Mustang purred, pumping harder.

Ed whimpered, finding he was unable to form coherent words so he nodded, another high noise cutting through the air.

“Do you want more?” Mustang asked, slowing his hand down to a maddening pace, bringing his other hand to caress Ed’s thigh.

Ed nodded again, writhing against the sheets. He wanted more. He wanted anything he could get because fuck, he was horny. Almost anything would set him off at this point. 

But the General stopped, bringing his hand away entirely. Ed looked over and opened his mouth to protest, but Mustang smirked and cut him off. “And what do we say when we ask for things?” 

Ed let out a shuddering breath and pressed his lips together, eyes screwing shut. This part was always so hard… “Please…” he mumbled.

Mustang leaned over him, placing a hand next to his head on the pillow. He brought his face close to Ed’s, breath ghosting over his face. “Please, what?” he murmured, voice soft but commanding. His words shot a thrill through Edward, causing him to moan roughly. 

Ed opened his eyes, looking Mustang straight on. He let out a breath before speaking, “Please, Daddy.”

Roy smiled before leaning in and kissing Ed, lips firm and sure. Ed brought up his human hand and fisted it in Mustang’s hair, moaning as the other man bit on his lower lip. Their lips slid together sensually, occasionally making soft smacking noises. Ed smiled, he felt like he could do this forever.

Mustang pulled away, a fraction, bringing a hand up to caress Ed’s face. “Good boy.”

He moved the hand from the side of his face, bringing it to Ed’s throat where he wrapped it around and started to apply pressure. Ed whimpered, eyes sliding shut. The rush of feeling that came with the strong pressure of a hand on his throat was enough to drive him mad. He felt his head swimming; everything felt as if it were underwater. 

After a moment Mustang removed his hand and leaned back, resting on his heels. He unzipped his military trousers and freed his erection. “Come here, babe” he said, stroking himself.

Ed sat up, but hesitated. 

His thoughts must of been clear from his expression because Roy stopped and reassured him, “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll still fuck you, just come here for a bit.”

Ed nodded and moved over to him. “Yes, Daddy.”

He got on his knees and held his cock in his flesh hand. He looked up, licking his lips before moving to take the head of it into his mouth. He heard Roy sigh above him. He swirled his tongue around the tip, taking in the heady taste. It was kind of hard to get used to at first, but now it was a pleasant flavor. He opened his mouth a big more and slowly started taking the shaft down. He took it all the way in, ignoring the burn as it went down the back of this throat.

Mustang groaned and fisted a hand in his long golden hair. “Good boy. You’re doing good, baby. Keep going.”

Ed pulled off with a pop, licking up the saliva that connected his lips to the cock. “Yes, Daddy.” he said, starting from the root and licking all the way up.

He worked over his cock for a couple minutes, taking it down deep into his throat, and sucking hard to the top. He loved this, craved it. He worked feverishly, greedy to have it in his mouth, his throat. He loved when Mustang thrust into his mouth, making him choke on it. He loved the grip on his hair that was so tight it had his eyes watering. He was running out of breath and the position he was in was starting to feel cramped but it didn’t matter because he was pleasing his Daddy, and that was all that mattered. 

After a while Roy pulled at his hair hard, and said in that commanding tone, “Off.”

Ed looked up, spit dripping down his chin from his red, swollen lips, and watched as Mustang recollected himself.

Roy leaned over and started petting Ed’s hair, eliciting a soft sigh. “You’re doing great, baby. Do you want to keep going?” Ed nodded, smiling.

Mustang brought his hand away got off the bed, opening the drawer to the bedside table while also sliding off his pants and boxers. “On your back.” he ordered, and Ed complied immediately. 

It used to be hard to submit the way he did, but he quickly learned that good behaviour promised rewards. But sometimes he acted out on purpose just to get punished. Sometimes that was fun too.

Mustang got back on the bed and applied lube to his fingers. He leaned over to start massaging Ed’s entrance, pressing in ever so slightly.  
He pressed in with his middle finger, gaining a low moan from Edward. This was always his favorite part. The finger moved in an out of him slowly, stirring a fire in Ed’s lower stomach. 

Mustang added another finger, then crooked them, which made Ed jerk and arch up. “Oh fuck!” he called out, “Yes, Daddy, please…” 

He was getting restless. He started to move one hand to his own cock but Mustang’s voice stopped him. “You are not allowed to touch yourself, do you understand me?”

Ed whimpered, but nodded. Instead he fisted one hand in the sheets and the other tightly in his hair. He knew he could never singlehandedly recreate the rush of his Daddy pulling his hair, but it felt good regardless. 

Mustang must’ve noticed how much Ed was writhing because he huffed a laugh and crooked his fingers again. “Mm. “ he purred, “You’re such a good little boy, laid out for me so pretty, moaning like whore. You’re not even touching yourself, just like I asked. You’re so obedient. I think you deserve a reward. Do you want that?”

Ed writhed as another finger was added. “Yes, Daddy. Please” 

Roy pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheets, grabbing the lube. “On your knees.” he commanded. “Face down, ass up.”

Ed moved to get into position, getting to his hands and knees first, but then laying his chest down on the mattress, resting his head against his folded arms. His pride reared its head and he felt indignant for half a second. He was just offering himself up! This was so humiliating! but he stamped that down and closed his eyes. His Daddy would never take advantage of him or make fun of him. He would take care of him, he always would.

He felt two large, rough hands on his hips, and a body laying itself over his. Mustang’s voice was in his ear. “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Ed nodded and relaxed his body as best he could. “Ready, Daddy.”

Mustang thrust in, his big, thick cock filling Ed so much he felt like he would choke. He felt so full and complete. It was such a good feeling.

The General pulled back and thrust all the way in sharply, then did it again, setting the pace to be fast and hard.

Ed couldn’t stop the noises that were coming out of his mouth. He moaned and whined and made half-formed words, but he didn’t care. It felt so fucking good. 

Mustang reached over, one hand tangling in Ed’s hair to pull him up on his hands. He brought the other around to wrap around Ed’s throat tightly. 

Ed began panting, pleasure filling all of his body. “Oh god yes,” he moaned, “Fuck, Daddy.”

Ed lost track of time, caught in the pounding rhythm of his Daddy’s thrusts.

He felt sweat drip from Roy onto his back in cool droplets. It felt good, in a way, to know that was his doing.

The hand on his throat was removed, and for a second he felt disappointed, but then it found its way to his flagging erection, and he whined instead. He felt so good all over.

Quickly he found himself skirting the edge of orgasm. He was feeling everything at once and the pleasure was starting to reach its tipping point. He steadied himself enough to speak. “Daddy,” he panted, “I’m going to -ah fuck- I’m going to come.”

The hand on his cock sped up, and so did Roy’s hips, making him cry out. “Daddy! Oh fuck, oh my god, Daddy…”

“C’mon baby, c’mon.” Mustang murmured, “Come for me, sweetheart.”

Ed felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, overloading all his senses. “Daddy!” he cried out, bucking his hips, emptying himself all over Roy’s hand, and the sheets.

After about a minute he heard Mustang groan, before he stilled. He pulled out, leaving Ed to feel empty, and more than a little bit exhausted. 

Ed fell over sideways onto his side of the bed, rolling over onto his back. He let himself drift in and out of awareness, content to bask in the wonder that was afterglow. He listened to his rapid heartbeat slow down to a normal pace, squirmed a little bit when Roy brought a warm wash cloth to clean him up, and smile when Roy turned off the lights and climbed into bed. He curled himself into the other man’s arms, pressing his face to his lover’s neck. 

“You did very good, sweetheart.” Mustang said quietly, stroking his hair. “I’m very proud of you.”

Ed smiled, and leaned in a bit to kiss Mustang’s neck. He hummed happily and brought the blanket up higher, sighing as he fell asleep.


End file.
